Amy-G094
VIOLET-III Team Xiphos |homeworld= |born=18th of September, 2537 |died= |gender=Female |height=189 cm |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |cyber= |status=Active |weapon= |equip= |vehicle= |rank= 2551-2552 2552-Present |speciality= *Stealth *Reconnaissance *Sabotage *Infiltration *Hand-to-hand combat *Tactics |battles= *Operation: Contagio Purgatio |class= |decorations= Silver Star Bronze Star Purple Heart |notable= |affiliation= Naval Command }} Amy-G094, or later Hera, was a member of the SPARTAN-III project; Gamma Company. She was born into a white-collar family, who were killed when her homeworld of was glassed by the Covenant in 2542. After being thrust from her comfortable life and into the hands of her Grandmother on Reach, who, distraught at the loss of her only child, would only been able to take care of Amy for a short time before herself dying, would then force Amy to be moved into an orphanage where she would spend the rest of her non-SPARTAN life. Due to her gene markers, at the age of seven Amy would be chosen by ONI as a candidate for the third generation of SPARTAN-IIIs and subsequently lifted and taken to Onyx. On Onyx, Amy would create a strong friendship with a fellow Gamma Company trainee, Joshua. She would be folded into his team because of this strong bond. While originally singled out by both and as one of the candidates with the best potential, Amy would quickly fail to live up to their expectation due to the fragmentary nature of her fireteam, Xiphos. Following several disastrous results in the 'Trial by Fire' exercises, she would quickly become the team's unofficial XO after Joshua's successful leadership. However, Amy would quickly become a crutch for the young Spartan and as a result, Amy's stature with Kurt and his trainers would began to fall before completely falling off their radar. Despite this, Mendez would take her under his wing and in the hopes of helping her achieve her potential. Amy would become an excellent CQC fighter, and had a customised knife presented to her by Mendez after her augmentations. She, like the rest of her team and Sword, would be cycled out of Gamma Company, on what was supposed to be a temporary basis; though this agreement would become more permanent after the mission to New Asia, in which most of Sword was killed, and OPERATION: Contagio Purgatiio, where most of Xiphos would be killed. After recovering from her horrific wounds, Amy and Josh would be moved into the ultra-secret Headhunter division of the SPARTAN-III project, joining up again with the survivors from Sword to form one group: VIOLET-III, Amy would gain the callsign: Violet Two. Almost immediately after the began, Josh was killed by the Kru'desh Legion led by fellow Spartan Amber-G330. Due to the crippled nature of humanity's infrastructure following the crisis, ONI would gave Amy free reign to operate behind enemy lines to disrupt threats to Earth and her interests. She would be given the codename Hera. However, after being designated as such, Amy would drop her own name and Spartan moniker and become exclusively known as her codename. Biography Early Life Training }} Trial by Fire exercises Service History First ONI Service Operation: Contagio Purgatio Solo Operations Rebirth: Headhunter Disaster aboard the UNSC Athens ONI's Sword Hunting Traitors Lone Operative